The present invention generally relates to motorcycles, and particularly to motorcycles that include cruise control systems.
Motorcycles include a throttle control built into one of the hand grips, and rotation of the throttle control produces a corresponding adjustment of the engine throttle. During a long trip, the hand of a motorcycle rider may become fatigued by maintaining the throttle control in the desired position. The hand fatigue makes the rider uncomfortable and can result in undesirable speed variations.
To solve these problems, motorcycles are often equipped with a cruise control system that automatically maintains the speed of the motorcycle at a desired cruising speed. Motorcycle cruise control systems often include an indicator that informs the rider when the cruise control system is set, but fails to inform the rider when the cruise control system is activated. Other cruise control systems include one indicator that indicates when the cruise control system is activated and a second separate indicator that indicates when the cruise control system is set.